


Zatrzeć ślady

by Haszyszymora



Series: Fluff Bez Fabuły [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, fluff bez fabuły, szczeniackie zachowanie (ale kto nie baranieje z miłosci?), walentynki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To się miało ukazać w Walentynki, potem nie miało się ukazywać wcale, wreszcie się ukazuje, bo LadyLustful wrzuciła walentynkowy fluffik. Ot, pozazdrościłam. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zatrzeć ślady

Przede wszystkim się ogolił: po pełni zawsze miał wrażenie, że zarost rośnie mu trzy razy szybciej niż normalnie. Niby mała szansa, by ktoś rozpoznał ten pysk, ale lepiej nie przyłazić do Carmen z przesadnie zarośniętą gębą. Ostrożność nie zawadzi.  
Upewniwszy się, że na twarzy nie został mu ani jeden zbędny włos, Vincent nabrał w dłonie zerrikańskiej wódki – takiej fikuśnej, różanej, bardziej perfumy niż gorzały – i wklepał w wygolone policzki. Popatrzył na butelkę. Zastanowił się. Co prawda od rana żuł miętę, ale… A, zaraza z tym. Perfumy wystarczyło na łyk, w sam raz na przepłukanie. Vincent zamlaskał, przesunął językiem po zębach. Znośnie. Nic nie powinna wyczuć.  
Na tym właśnie polegał problem z wilkołaczymi zmysłami: cholernie ciężko było ocenić, co jest wyczuwalne dla innych ludzi. Kiedy przegryzł gardło jakiemuś oprychowi, przez dwa następne dni czuł w gębie smak żywego mięsa, ale czy to było do zauważenia w pocałunku? A nawet jeśli, to właściwie dlaczego nie skłamać, że się jadło, powiedzmy, tatara? Niedoprawionego. Czy dla takiej Carmen to była jakaś różnica, mięso to mięso, chociaż z drugiej strony, tak ciągle zalatywać niedoprawionym tatarem… Nie. Niepotrzebna brawura. Równie dobrze mógłby przyłazić do niej jako wilkołak.  
Ale świeża koszula to już byłaby przesada. Cholera, nie szedł przecież do ślubu, tylko do burdelu. Pot to pot. Jeśli nie zalatuje stajnią, musi być ludzki, ludzie śmierdzą całkiem zwierzęco, też włos i piżmo. Nie należało popadać w paranoję. Ani podtykać koszuli pod nos Raymondowi, który właśnie stawił się był z nową butelką zerrikańskiej różanki (oficjalnie) i garścią informacji (nieoficjalnie).  
– A tak przy okazji – rzucił detektyw już na odchodnym. – Jej prawdziwe imię to Hela.  
„A co mnie to obchodzi?” – chciał prychnąć Vincent, ale się powstrzymał. Informacja to informacja, przydatna rzecz. Skinął więc głową, zaburczał jakieś pożegnanie, zatrzasnął za detektywem drzwi.  
I zawrócił do izby po świeżą koszulę.


End file.
